


Restrained

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 1: RestraintsAnduin doesn't have to tie Nathanos up to have him do as he's told.______Written for a kinktober event with a friend.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> 'If we keep the fills to like 500-750 words, it'll be fine right?': Jel and I, naive and hopeful like a week ago :) :) :)
> 
> Aiming to actually finish a prompt meme this year, so we're going for mixed ships, some random prompts and we'll see what we end up with.
> 
> Don't look for like, interest or wisdom in the titles I have 31 of these bastards to write and I draw the line at giving them each a good title jfc.
> 
> Wrt this fic: they don't even fuck, I can't believe I started this kink prompt meme and they don't even fuck I'm so ashamed???

Anduin doesn’t need cuffs or chains or ropes to keep Nathanos restrained, though they’re often fun if just for the visual element. A simple request, gently asked in private or murmured under his breath at dinner or in the throne room or gardens, and he knows Nathanos will see it done. He’s loyal, obedient and so willing to please, it makes Anduin heady, has him smiling behind his hand in public when a stray idea crosses his mind. He’ll never grow tired of it.

“ You’re so good for me, Nathanos.” Anduin smiles fondly when Nathanos just grunts from his position on the floor. It’s uncomfortable, the way he’s told Nathanos to hold himself— an ugly sort of squat with his arms held straight behind him, one hand clutching the other wrist to keep them together. He knows it would be easier on him if he’d at least tie his wrists together, give him some rope to pull against, but Anduin likes watching Nathanos rise to the challenge.

He’s naked and trembling; his thighs can’t hold him like this for long, and his arms must be aching already, but he keeps his eyes shut and concentrates on holding still as Anduin lazily walks around him, touching and brushing whatever he feels like. His skin is cool to the touch, and Anduin loves the way Nathanos tries to stifle a noise every time he drags his fingers over him. He could never grow tired of touching him, of listening for his quiet responses and the way his body asks for what his voice won’t.

“ How long do you think you could hold that position?” He asks as he pulls away to start removing his own clothes. He changes slowly and for once takes the time to fold them neatly onto the table nearby, puts his boots by the fire instead of kicking them under the table. He changes into a loose pair of lounging pants, an old, comfortable gift from Wrathion that he never wears outside of his own rooms.

He pretends to ignore Nathanos, but watches in the reflection of the mirror over his fireplace, drinks in the sight of him. The hand not holding his wrist is clenched in a tight fist and his face is hidden by his hair, worn loose and without any product like Anduin had asked. He replies with something, though it’s hard to hear, and Anduin hums to himself as he turns and wanders over.

“ Speak up please.” He crouches next to Nathanos’ bowed head, tucks his loose hair behind one ear and cups his jaw, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He feels a curl in his gut when Nathanos stifles a gasp and leans into it. “Nathanos, I asked a question.”

“… Don’t know.” He mumbles, presses his lips to Anduin’s palm and opens his eyes but he doesn’t look up, just stares at the floor. He wobbles slightly when Anduin presses a kiss to the top of his head but catches himself before he can fall over.

“ Should I get comfortable? See how long you can hold out for me?” He hums when Nathanos swallows tightly and screws his eyes shut again. His arms are trembling so much, dropping a little every few seconds before Nathanos can pull them back up.

“… Please…” He rasps out. He’s not breathing, clearly to try and stay more stable, but it leaves him little air to speak with.

“ Please what? Ask you to stay like this?” Anduin keeps Nathanos’ face cupped in one hand while he drags his fingers through his thick hair, scratching his scalp gently as he musses his hair up. He can feel more than hear Nathanos moan against his palm and his smile grows. He keeps his voice light, gentle and sweet. “You would, wouldn’t you? Because you’re so good for me, you’d do anything I asked for, just to please me. Because it’s what I wanted.”

Nathanos nods shakily in his hand, presses another kiss to his palm.

“ Would you trust me to stop, before it became too much? What if I didn’t? What if I asked you to stay like this until you collapse from the pain? Would you still obey me the next time I asked?”

Nathanos jolts when he inhales roughly. His arms drop with it, and Anduin watches him jerk them back up into place with a pained noise. He gives him a moment to adjust, watches his bare feet shift minutely on the cold stone floor to try and compensate for his movement. Every muscle is tense, straining to keep him up, and Anduin presses another kiss to Nathanos’ bowed head when he finally gets himself under control.

“ Nathanos?” He murmurs it into Nathanos’ hair.

“… Always, I… Yes…” Anduin can only hear him because he’s so close.

“ Mm, yeah I know you would. You’re so good Nathanos. Stay like this just a bit longer okay?” He feels him nod, pats his face as he stands back to watch him for a few more moments, savouring the sight.

Where Anduin is growing hard in his loose pants, Nathanos is more or less soft between his legs. He can’t blame him; the ache must override any sort of pleasure he might usually get from Anduin’s soft words and touches. The impulse to reach down and toy with him is hard to ignore, but Anduin is feeling charitable, and simply looks his fill, commits it to memory to keep him occupied on nights Nathanos is away.

He fusses about the room, pretending to ignore Nathanos crouched in the middle of it, lighting candles and snuffing others, stoking the fire until the room is warmly lit and the light and shadows play beautifully over Nathanos’ pale skin.

“ Well done Nathanos.” He crouches in front of him again, uses both hands to cup under his jaw and bring his head up for a kiss. Nathanos whines when it makes his shoulders drop, tries to keep them up despite Anduin being the one jostling him. Gods but he’s so perfect. “Do you want a reward?” He strokes down his jaw to his neck, over his shoulders to reach and hold his forearms, just below the elbows. He supports them, takes their weight and Nathanos sags against his chest, buries his face into Anduin’s neck and sighs in relief.

“ Don’t need a reward…” It takes Nathanos a moment to mumble the words into Anduin’s neck.

“ Hmm, but do you  _ want _ one? What do you want, pet?”

He can almost feel the way Nathanos tries to think something up, and definitely feels him open his mouth to speak but catch the words before they’re spoken. Nathanos pushes his face harder into his neck, kisses the bare skin in a silent apology. Maybe it’s too soon for this yet.

“ How about, I list some things, and you tell me if you like it? Do you want to stay crouching here?”

It takes a moment for Nathanos to shake his head and mumble a sullen ‘no’.

“ Do you want to stop entirely? Go to bed?”

The ‘no’ is instant and Anduin can’t stop himself from laughing, pushing into Nathanos and squeezing their stretched arms together in a strange sort of hug.

“ You’re cute, you know? I like it.” He knows Nathanos would scowl at him, look at him like he’d spoken nonsense, and takes great joy in abusing their current position, though he’s certain Nathanos is glaring into his shoulder. “It’s true, you’re cute when you’re good for me. When you’re like this, just taking what I want to give you.”

Nathanos mumbles something, bites him so gently it’s more a scrape of teeth and Anduin grins even as it goes straight to his cock.

“ Yeah, definitely cute. Do you want me to fuck you?” He knows it catches Nathanos off guard by the way he stays perfectly still, teeth  _ just _ touching his neck mid-nip. He stops breathing, his legs are still trembling under the strain but his arms are heavy in Anduin’s hands. He feels him close his lips to swallow, and press another apologetic kiss to his shoulder.

He knows the answer, knows that Nathanos doesn’t want to answer because he thinks it’s the wrong one. He pushes. “I asked a question pet. No wrong answers.” He nuzzles into his head, feels the cold air against his throat as Nathanos exhales a shaky breath.

“… Not now…” It’s barely a whisper.

“ Then we won’t.” He’s careful as he helps ease Nathanos’ arms to his chest, supports them until they’re tucked between them. He holds his wrists in his hands, rubs the bones there and encourages Nathanos to flex his fingers, work out the ache. He’s leaning so heavily on him by now that Anduin’s own thighs are starting to feel it, and so he shuffles, pulls them both to standing.

Nathanos stumbles, leans on him and tries to hide behind his hair, but Anduin doesn’t let him. He reaches up, pushes his dark hair behind his ears and takes a moment to brush over his beard with gentle fingers, fixing it back into place.

“ Work the ache out a bit, there you go.” He makes Nathanos do a silly little shake to get the feeling back into his legs before he tugs him over to the bed. He sees Nathanos scowl at the bed, as if it personally offended him, and Anduin just pats his hands in his. “We’re not done, don’t worry. But my legs ache too so I want to be comfortable.”

He positions them both, Nathanos looks like he wants to roll to his side and cover his nakedness, and Anduin lets him though tugs him to roll into him, facing him. They lie there, and with Nathanos’ head on the pillow, he can’t easily look away or hide and Anduin grins at him.

“ You don’t have to know exactly what you want you know. Not all the time.” He wriggles closer, pushes a leg between Nathanos’ thighs, pulls them hip to hip so he can shuffle and tuck his head under Nathanos’ chin and get comfortable in the pile of cushions he calls a bed. “Why don’t I tell you what I want?”

“ Hmm…” He can feel the grumble in Nathanos’ chest. Anduin’s hands are trapped between them, but the one not pinned to the bed he places over Nathanos’ heart, and idly plays with the dark dusting of hair there. It’s still strange that there’s no heartbeat; Nathanos is so alive in every other way, sometimes it’s easy to forget he’s not.

Anduin doesn’t know where to begin, so he just speaks whatever comes to mind.

“ I want to fuck you, and I want to take you in my mouth, and ride your face, and I want you to push me into the pillows and take me too, and I want to touch and own every inch of you. I want so much from you, I can’t do it all in one night, in one lifetime even, so you can see my dilemma.” He pushes his face into Nathanos’ neck, kisses his Adam’s apple and nips when Nathanos groans and finally brings his arms around to hold him properly in a tight embrace. “I want so much. I want everything Nathanos, I can’t choose. So, it would be good if you could choose for me sometimes.”

“ I…” He feels Nathanos tighten his grip, pull closer and hold Anduin like a giant stuffed toy. He can also feel him grow harder against his hip, and Anduin rolls his own hips to encourage  _ that _ as well. He waits for him to work out his words, and smiles and kisses his throat when Nathanos scoffs and huffs. “Brat. You render me unable to think or even talk sometimes.”

“ You like it.”

“ Hm. Regardless… I will take your words into…  _ consideration _ .” He’s still breathy and quiet, lungs not quite working properly yet, but he tries to push his usual acid into his words. Anduin thinks of telling him how he finds that cute too, but decides he’ll save it for a better moment— an audience or meeting perhaps.

They lie silently, Anduin enjoys the coldness of Nathanos at his front and the warmth of the fire at his back, and truly would be happy to lay there until he drifted off. But… His own cock is hard, pressing into Nathanos’ stomach, and he drags his hand from where it rested over Nathanos’ heart, to brush lightly over his waist and hip, to reach around to cup his ass.

“ So, any ideas? You want to cuddle? Or should I jerk us off?”

Nathanos’ breath hitches, and he pulls back just enough to look down and tut at Anduin’s impish grin.

“ Well, who am I to deny my king, even if he  _ is _ a brat.” He huffs, as though it’s a great chore, and with a simple movement holds Anduin and pulls and rolls until Anduin finds himself suddenly on top, awkwardly straddling Nathanos’ thick thigh. He can’t stop the grin at Nathanos’ raised brow. “Besides which, that bucket list of yours sounds… endless, so it’s likely for the best we start as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> (This one will actually eventually fit into my 'Free to Good Home' uhhh setting? But like, /quite/ a bit later on lmao god, Nathanos isn't even unchained in that fic yet let alone on speaking terms with Anduin they have a longass way to go...)
> 
> Also I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out? No promises for the rest of them though...


End file.
